Transcendance
by StrugglingHero
Summary: They left her and were never the same. A century later, the Cullen family see their chance to mend when Bella enters their lives once again. Of course, things aren't always so simple. Bella/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: TRANSCENDANCE**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**SUMMARY: **They left her behind and was never the same. The Cullen family see their chance to mend when Bella has been alive all this time. Bella/Jane.

Thunder crackled from the heavens. Lightning forked out from the clouds splitting the gray skies. On the ground, the gusty winds swirled the leaves and dirt. A deluge of rain was the only thing missing to complete mother nature's angsty mood.

It was perfect weather for baseball to some.

Alice looked up the sky as another lightning branched out from the sky.

"It's time," she whispered. Her companions looked up at her with excitement. She juggled a baseball with one hand as she waited for the rest of the Cullen family to assume their position.

_It's been 100 years since we played baseball here._

A smile graced her lips as she remembered the memory fondly. It was Isabella's Swan first game with the Cullen family.

_Bella the Umpire._

Nostalgia seeped through her as she remembered how her human friend valiantly called the plays as she saw them (even under Rosalie's intimidating stare). It was one of the happiest moments of their clan's existence. It was quite ironic considering that particular moment spiraled into disaster later on thanks to three vampires.

The smile vanished from her lips as quickly as it came. As wonderful as that moment was, it was Bella Swan's only baseball game with them. It was pointless but Alice Cullen wished for many more games with her.

_We were wrong to leave her._

Regret filled her consciousness. She never wanted to leave Bella behind but it was not her call. It was Edward's and the rest of the family backed him. Naturally, she held her tongue to avoid causing friction within the family. Still, it puzzled her that she was the only one who thought that it was not a smart idea to leave Bella behind.

So they left. Alice used her gift to keep tabs on Bella. It was depressing seeing how broken she was because of their departure. A month passed and the visions stopped. It was quite peculiar. When she relayed this concern with the rest, they simply dismissed it. They reasoned that Bella's shield that prevented Edward from reading her thoughts is now blocking her visions. It made sense but she knew it was an excuse. They were determined to keep away from her.

Now it comes to a full circle back here at Forks. She wondered if Bella was ever able to rise up from her despair. She-

"Come on Alice!" a voice shook her from her ruminations.

"Right," she whispered. "Here I go!"

With grace, she assumed her pitching stance. Raising her legs and then bringing it down with conviction, her arms followed and unleashed a pitch. The baseball game was underway.

Alice couldn't lie. Baseball was always fun no matter what the situation. She looked over to Jasper who was waiting his turn. He had a serene smile on his face. She figured that the empath must be sensing everyone's spirits lifting a little. It always did when they played.

Jasper's turn came. She focused on her next pitch when her mind suddenly shook.

The vision came as she expected but the intensity of it caught her off guard. The images came but they were blurry and dizzying. She was certain enough to make out a woman through the splotchy blurred colors. And the field... it was the one -

"Alice! What is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Stop the game. Someone is coming," she said as her mother figure. Esme ushered her back to where everyone has gathered.

On cue, a figure emerged from the forest. Alice's mind briefly flashed back to when they first met Laurent and the deranged couple, James and Victoria. The familiar dark colored robe of the Volturi immediately put them on guard.

_What could the Volturi want ?_

It definitely wasn't Jane as the figure was too tall. The scarf that concealed the lower half of her face was sufficient enough to hide her identity at a distance from the Cullens.

A few mere seconds seemed to stretch into ages as they waited for the woman to reach them. Dark, fiery red orbs stared intensely at them. Alice wasn't sure but there seemed to be something _very _volatile behind those eyes.

"Hello Cullens."

Her voice was a familiar one and one that she never thought would reach her ears again. The woman unraveled her hood and brown locks showed.

"Bella," Alice whispered in shock.

_Bella is a vampire. And those red eyes. . ._

"I prefer the proper name Isabella these days. That's close enough!" she warned as the Cullens approached her zealously.

"I hate all of you," Bella sneered. Alice felt her heart cracked and the downcast eyes of the rest of her family showed the same.

"Bella, we-" Carlisle tried to reason.

"I'm not interested. I'm here to deliver a verbal invitation. Aro insisted that it should be me to do it. That's the only reason I'm here."

"Bella!" Edward growled. The possessive howl set Bella off and Edward's body flung itself skywards. The force caught the mind reader off guard and was crashed down into ground. Esme immediately rushed down to his side.

Alice was too enthralled by Bella to look back to Edward. She knew he would be fine. It would take quite a bit more to injure Edward. The rest of the Cullens were rooted to the ground with confusion. Unsure of how to react to this situation.

"You're all invited to Volterra to celebrate the reign of Volturi. It is to be held next week so commence whatever preparations you want to do." she recited.

Alice was glad at the reprieve that the change of subject brought.

_Is this really happening?_

Is she really staring at Bella Swan? After all these years, joy filled her heart. And yet, there was the undeniable hatred emanating off of her. It warred fiercely with the joy she felt. It created a turbulent state inside of her. After a few moments, it became evident that the rest of the family was too engulfed by their thoughts to respond.

"What's so important about it this year? Aro always has a ball in the Volturi's honor every year and he rarely invites us."

Bella's gaze shifted upon her. If she had blood circulating through her insides, Alice didn't doubt that it would quicken under the gaze of those red orbs. The color red told her all about Bella's dietary practice. It was mortifying.

"Good question. He probably has an hidden agenda but whatever it is, I don't know it. Aro insists that you all attend this year. Any other questions?"

"Bella. What -"

"Alright then. I will see you there."

With those words, Bella blinked out of their sight.

"Baseball game's over," Alice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPTER 2**

Jane Volturi smiled. Aro's yearly lame celebration is showing promise this year. Year after year, this ball have only served as a message: The Volturi is the penultimate coven of the vampiric world.

Aro always obsessed with the Cullen clan. She had to admit that they had a few gifts that would help strengthen them if they were to cross over and join them. Foresight, mind reading were gifts that Aro surely found enticing. It definitely adds a layer of finesse to their coven if they were to acquire them but she never found it necessary.

Jane and Alec were the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive repertoire. While they didn't possess those gifts, they do have a new addition to the clan. Her smile widened at the thought of her.

She couldn't have entered the picture at a better time. Jane was sent personally to deal with Victoria for the unwanted attention she was creating. Attempting to create a newborn army. Alec and the other Volturi guards dispatched the trouble makers. That left the task of tracking Victoria to her.

It didn't take long. She found the redhead stalking a human girl. She remembered the panicked look that glazed over her face when she saw her. Desperately, she leapt from the tree and towards the human. Jane used her gifts and Victoria fell in mid air right in front of the human. It was sloppy but she would take care of the human girl also.

Normally, she would savor the pain her gifts caused but she was pressed for time. She stepped off her tree and landed gracefully onto the ground. Making her way to Victoria, she noticed the human girl made no attempt to move. She ignored Victoria's cries of mercy amidst the pained grunting and promptly separated her head with the rest of her body.

That left the human girl.

"You seem to be not in total disbelief of what just happened. You know what we are," she asked.

"Vampires," the human whispered.

****"Give me your name," she commanded. The girl looked so lifeless. She seemed to be on the verge of a suicide. While that would be convenient for her, she would have to do the deed herself.

"Bella."

She smirked. While it may be strange, Jane felt a twisted form of intimacy knowing someone's name before unleashing her gift on them.

Here it comes.

Her gift made the toughest of vampire cry in agony begging for mercy. Used on a human, she had no doubt that she would passed out from the pain near-instantaneously. It was almost a waste to her to use her gift on some human. Someone -

Shock flashed over her face as she realized that nothing was happening. She tried to crush Bella once again mentally but the pain never came. The girl was now looking at her as if she was weird.

"How do you know about vampires?" she asked. Pride had managed to coax her to stall and save face.

"The Cullens." There was that empty whisper again.

She recognize the name from Aro's incessant ramblings. It might be time to pay them a visit. "Where are they?"

"They're gone."

Jane pieced it all together at that moment. This woman reeked of heartbreak. No doubt over one of the Cullen member and they have relocated leaving her behind.

"You cannot be allowed to live with your knowledge," she stated. It provoked no reaction except an accepting nod from the broken girl.

She spared Bella and turned the girl. Jane Volturi never turned anyone. But the girl. . .

Jane smiled cruelly.

She wanted to own her. There was a shouting need to dominate her and possess. The thought of her belonging to her despite that defiant gift of hers, it gushed pleasure waves into her being. It was perfect! This Bella girl was a broken shell. With her guiding hand, she could shape her to be the perfect companion.

A century later, she was satisfied with her. She would adamantly refuse to acknowledge it to anyone but she felt a deep attachment to the girl. Aro was happy with the addition of Bella's gift. Even more so when her gift had more depth to it than what they first perceived.

So here they were, the celebration ball looming in just a week. Outside of the Volturi, Bella's existence were pretty much a secret. Rumors here and there painted some story but no one knew the full scope.  
She felt the air around the room slowly displace. A soft whistle resulted and a figure appeared in front of her. Isabella Volturi appeared with a stoic expression.

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"You can displace yourself across the continent?"

Depth indeed.

Bella eyed her. Jane knew she was irritated from her task to sent a personal invitation to the Cullens. She wasn't fazed and return the stare with a smirk. How far has the broken girl have come?

"Now I can," she replied curtly. She looked away from Jane, receding the unspoken challenge.

Jane slowly circled her. Her smirk hasn't left her angelic face. "You become more and more impressive as time passes. I wish I could say the same for your mentality. It's true that you've become formidable in that area as well but I can see that slight feeling in there. You feel unsettled..."

"I do not feel un-"

"There's no point in hiding it. After all these years. . ."

"I couldn't help it!" Bella exhaled. "The urge was stronger than I expected. I wanted to make them feel pain."

Jane chuckled. "Maybe you're moment will come. Just be noted that Aro will not be pleased if you get your wish."

"I must go report to Aro," Bella exhaled. She leaned down and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek before walking past her.

"After you do. Come back to me. I want you to accompany me to a mission," said Jane.

Bella kept going without any acknowledgement.

Not for the first time, Jane chuckled to herself. To her, Bella was a work of art but very much still in progress.

"How is she?"

Jane turned and her sight was greeted by her twin brother Alec.

"Resentful," she sighed which drew a raised eyebrow from him.

"Isn't that pretty much expected? You seem to be a little off."

"Only slightly. It is expected but she is a little uncertain even after all these years." Jane slowly paced the room. "The Cullens coming to this ball is certainly interesting for both sides. Their arrival could spark some feelings that I figured would no longer be there. We could lose her."

Alec frowned. "Then why would Aro ask-"

"A miscalculation. On my part as well. On the other hand, the Cullen's little visit could prove to be decider for my Bella. I have no doubt that this is more likely to happen. Of course, Carlisle's little family would be hoping to welcome her back to their folds but..." Jane's grin widened.

" I created the Bella before us and the bond between me and her isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I'm ready," Bella's voice whispered from afar. Jane couldn't tell if she had heard the whole thing and the stoic expression from her prevented any sort of read she can get.

"Good. See you after the mission brother."****

-  
There seems to be a slight interest on this story. Thank you! I cannot promise speedy updates but I hope you all will stay tuned. XD.


End file.
